Ghosts
Mission 1 Morae Description: A freaky looking robot with two arms ready to punch the living daylights out of anyone who comes near it. It is a weak robot created to train and test new White Aurora agents. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Morae Old Piece of Iron, Triangle Roll, Waterfall Seed (Rare), Piece of Wind X-1F (Drill Bot) Description: A red robot with a single giant eye and a drill in place of one of its arms. It's one of the training robots available to train you to become a White Aurora agent. Level: 1 Monster Drops: X Series Spirit Engin Secretive Drak Description: A flying bat-like ghost that lurks around the shopping mall, it will paralyze anyone near it with ultrasonic sounds. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Drak Wing Hide, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Migul Description: A blue ghost with a large upper body and bandaged arms, it attacks by simply swinging its dangling arms at you. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Migul Shoulder Muscle, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Jack Description: A hunchback ghost with no stomach that moves at fast speed to attack anyone within sight. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll Intruder Bemy Description: A fat, slow moving, dark blue ghost that would try to bite anyone who approaches it. It walks on two legs but has the posture of an animal and head that looks kind of like a flower. It does not get knocked down by the last hit of your combo as other ghosts do. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Flaming Jack Description: A tough looking jack with tentacles on its back hump who holds a bottle of beer. It will either extend its tentacles to stab at you or blow fire out of its mouth after drinking beer. Level: 1 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Battle Classroom Broken Morae Description: A 'broken' Morae, it still seems to fight just fine. Level: 2 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water, Morae Old Iron Piece, Waterfall Seed (un common) Final Training Course Morae-R2 Description: An upgraded Morae with better attack power than the normal Morae. Level: 3 Monster Drops: None X-1F Description: The original X-1F after a minor tune up here and there, resulting in a small boost in power. Level: 3 Monster Drops: None Mission 2 Rotting Eye Noel Description: Unlike to the normal Noels you see in sewers, these Noels contain a certain virus that has been spreading among the White Aurora agents. It has no effect on their appearance or abilities in combat, however. Level: 5 Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, Moby Dick Seed (Rare), Bright Thunder Seed (Rare), Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Muddy Roll Roll Description: Just a normal Roll Roll with the virus. Level: 5 Monster Drops: Moby Dick Seed (Rare), Bright Thunder Seed (Rare), Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Rotten Hide Bemy Description: The Bemy whose hide has rotted, seeming to gain a certain degree of power. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Worned Blade Tang Description: These are the first Tangs that you will face which will actually give you XP and items, unlike the ones in the prologue. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Tang Blade Fragment, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Doughy Migul Description: Miguls which got stronger by becoming more squishy (?) Level: 6 Monster Drops: Migul Shoulder Muscle, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water, Wyvern Seed Rare: Black Migul Description: Like the other Miguls in the area, except black. You'll need to kill several of them for a quest. Only one spawns at a time, at the far end of Sewer 4 and 5 each. Level:'''6 '''Monster Drops: Flaming Tang Description: An orange-tinted Tang with a large blade on one arm that it throws like a boomerang. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Tang Blade Fragment, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Boss: Mosqui Description: The very first boss that you will ever encounter in GhostX: Mosqui. It's a ghost that resembles a mosquito with a long thin body and a stand for legs. It attacks by spewing out poisonous mists and slashing with its long, thin claws. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Proto Seed, Thunderbolt Seed, Lorelei Seed, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Traveler Ring, ???(Ragged) Necklace, Mosky Bright Spirit Rock, Shield Necklace Sewer Noel Description: A yellow rubber duck with a wide, gaping mouth on its belly, creeping around the sewers on four bug legs. Luna thinks it's cute, but I doubt anyone else thinks so too. It belches fire for a short ranged attack. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Roll Roll Description: A small variation on the "cute" Noel, the Roll Roll is a blue rubber duck with flared cheeks that scuttles about the sewer and occasionally spews forth a puff of flame from its toothsome maw. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Sparkling Water, Triangle Roll Bemy Description: A stronger Bemy than the ones seen in Mission 1. Level: 3 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Mission 3 Wild Bemy Description: An upgraded version of the Charmbemy. Level: 8 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Carbonated Sparkling Water, Square Roll, Red Native Rock, Piece of Wind Crippled Gru Description: A stronger version of the walking tree with an axe, the Gru, found in the New Millenium Forest field map. Level: 8 Monster Drops: Gru Root Fragment, Red Native Rock, Square Roll, Piece of Wind Sesbaramu ' Description:' A lighter-colored walking tree wielding a branch which is capable of creating a whirlwind than stuns those caught within, or just being used to whack you. Level: 8 Monster Drops: Red Native Rock, Piece of Wind, Sesbaramu Wood Piece(Rare) Wicked Tang Description: A Tang with both arms turned into blades, capable of slicing and dicing. Its directional attacks hit twice, dealing substantial damage. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Red Native Rock, Tang Blade Fragment, Red Processed Rock, Carbonated Sparkling Water, Square Roll, Piece of Wind Vortex Musy Description: A ghost resembling a pile of mud with a horn sticking out on the bottom half, it uses its mace-like appendage to spin around and cause damage to all nearby. Its area of effect attacks hit multiple times, causing a short stun-lock effect. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Musy Tainted Blood, Square Roll, Piece of Wind, Red Processed Rock, Red Native Rock, High Class Soma's Truth lv 8, Carbonated Sparkling Water Jade Pay Description: A blue, snail-like creature with two bladed antennae on its head used to perform a directional, wave-like attack and generate an area of effect poison attack. Level: 9 Monster Drops: Pay Antenna Blade, Piece of Wind, Square Roll, Red Processed Rock Boss: Astaro Description: A large ovular carapace with two mantis-like scythe claws with which he swipes at those in front of him. Level: Monster Drops: Blue Moon Seed (Sword), Musashi Seed (Dual Blade), High Class Soma's Charity Lv 9, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire New Millennium Forest Charmbemy Description: A large Bemy that lives in the park and is said to have a "flower" which ghosts like. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Wind, Triangle Roll, Sparkling Water Gru Description: A lumbering tree-like ghost which carries a red axe with which to both attack and defend. It will block your attacks whenever it can. Level: 6 Monster Drops: Maparamu Description: Like a Sesbaramu, but one level lower and with a different funny-sounding name. Level: 7 Monster Drops: Square Roll, Carbonated Sparkling Water Demon's Toenail Labyrinth Migul Description: An upgraded version of the standard Migul. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Soma's Charity Lv 12, Soma's Truth Lv 13, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Labyrinth Elio Description: A humanoid with a whip and a love of the color black, her ranged attacks can be vexing. Perhaps she's a doll, as she seems to be made of wood. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Soma's Charity Lv 12, Soma's Truth Lv 13, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Labyrinth Drak Description: Like the Intruder Drak that appeared in Mission 1, but much stronger. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Soma's Charity Lv 12, Soma's Truth Lv 13, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Boss: Labyrinth Mosqui Description: A beefed up version of Mission 2's Mosqui. Comes with a new 360 degree attack. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Rarity Soma's Charity Lv 12, Rarity Soma's Truth Lv 13 Boss: Labyrinth Astaro Description: Astaro returns from Mission 3 to gang up on you with Mosqui, higher level and all the more deadly. Level: 11? Monster Drops: Mission 4 Violent Bemy Description: Yet another Bemy, leveled up to give it more hitpoints to chew through. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Blue Native Rock, Bemy Sharp Tooth, Piece of Fire, Piece of Wind Angry Gru Description: An upgraded Gru, mad that his brothers have been turned into kindling. Level: 11 Monster Drops: Twilight Musy Description: Just like the Musy's found in Mission 3, except there are only a handful of them in this mission. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Mini-Boss: Hatred of Mosqui Description: Mosqui returns with more levels but still reeking of sewage. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Cursed Pay Description: Identical to the Jade Pays from Mission 3, except in name and level. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Twilight Drak Description: A leveled up Drak, with the same drops and single attack as other Draks. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Bloody Wind Black Description: Humanoid in form, a mouth and chin are just barely visible under the strange helmet he wears. Wielding a sword, he blocks attacks like Grus do. There are only a few spawned at a time on the whole map. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Boss: Mure Description: Mure is a large, greenish-colored Drak with a hypnotic voice. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Soma's Truth Lv. 12, Mure Sonic Wing Hide, Red Wing Seed(Rare) BeoWolf(Rare), Thunder Seed (Rare) South River Station Mario Description: A possessed marionette, resembling a sort of zombified Pinocchio. Its attacks are few and far between, but harsh. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Mario Wooden Arm, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Blue Native Rock, Hamburger, Rimae Elio Description: The same as the ones found in the labyrinth, but a level higher. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Elio Wood Piece, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Blue Native Rock, Hamburger Ferocious Noel Description: Looks like a regular Noel from the Sewer, except it has a white body, a blue beak, and red eyes. Level: 12 Monster Drops: Noel Spirit Rock, Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Blue Native Rock, Hamburger Migul Description: Big and blue, they look and act the same as the Intruder and Doughy varieties. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Drak Description: A standard-issue Drak. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Mission 5 Punisher Elio Description: Looks and acts like all the other kinds. Level: 13 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Elio Wood Piece Wicked Noel Description: Looks like Vicious Noel, acts like all Noels do. Level: 13 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Noel Spirit Rock Pained Mario Description: Looks and acts like all the other kinds. Level: 13 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Mario Wooden Arm Mini-boss: Spoker Description: A floating black ghost with thin arms and no legs holding a gigantic axle and pair of wheels. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Dark Migul Description: Looks like Black Migul, attacks like all the Miguls do. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Migul Shoulder Muscle Dried Wing Drak Description: Another Drak. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Hamburger, Ion Sparkling Water, Drak Wing Hide Hollow Pay Description: Looks and attacks like the Mission 3's and Mission 4's Pays. One of these spawns in Humbi's map. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Blind Black Description: Looks and behaves like the Bloody Wind Black, except with a bluish tint instead of a red one. A handful of these spawn in Humbi's map. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Boss: Humbi Description: Humanoid, this tank of a ghost has claw-like hands covered in some greenish substance. All his attacks glow with the same radioactive-looking green color. Level: 14 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Humbi Blue Blood, Fist King (Rare) Red Flame Labyrinth's Black Description: Just like the Blind Black, only two levels higher. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Labyrinth's Gray Description: A new type of Ghost, the Gray looks like the Black but shorter and fatter. He's armed with a Knife/Gun Nanobot, and will attack with a short burst of bullets from afar or a swing of his weapon when close. Unlike the Black, he does not block attacks. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Labyrinth's Spoker Description: Looks and behaves like Mission 5's Spoker. There are four of them in the entire area. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Mission 6 Wicked Migul Description: Looks and behaves like other Miguls. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Migul Shoulder Muscle Scarlet Tang Description: Like the Flaming Tangs of Mission 2, except this version can block while it's not throwing its blade. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Tang Blade Fragment Fog Vampy Description: Looks like a Drak with a bluish hue, however it swoops in for a melee attack instead of using the Drak's usual sonic assault. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Blue Processed Rock, Vampy Wing Hide X-207F Description: The familiar red, monocular, drill-handed robot, substantially upgraded. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, X Series Spirit Engine X-201A Description: Looks like the drill robots, except it's black and instead of a drill it has a small chaingun for ranged attacks. Level: 15 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, X Series Spirit Engine Endless Slay Description: Looks just like a mini-Spoker, but doesn't have his AoE attack. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Jade Processed Rock, Slay Iron Wheel Storm Vacuy Description: Just like the Slay, except its axle has two bronze gears instead of wheels. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Jade Processed Rock, Vacuy Wagon Wheel Mini-boss: Oldest Hijack Brother Description: A large Jack with red horizontal stripes on his torso and a black face. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Mini-boss: Younger Hijack Brother Description: A large Jack with blue horizontal stripes on his torso. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Mini-boss: Youngest Hijack Brother Description: A large Jack with green horizontal stripes on his torso. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Boss: Seer Description: Apparently the master of the trains, his clothes make him look more like he belongs on the deck of a boat. His head is a ticking clock, and he attacks with either a large ship's wheel with clock hands or his steel pincer. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Piece of Wind, Piece of Fire, Piece of Darkness, Seer Steel Arm ,Kerberos Seed Ghost Corporation Black Description: Looks and behaves like other Blacks. Level: 16 Monster Drops: Black Piece of Blade, Piece of Darkness, Piece of Fire, Shake